Zeitschiene der Geschichte der Sith
Die Zeitschiene der Geschichte der Sith führt die wichtigsten Oberhäupter der Sith in zeitlicher Reihenfolge auf: Vorrepublikanische Ära rechts ;Circa 28000 VSY – 27700 VSY *Herrscher der reinblütigen Sith Adas ist an der Front. Ära der Alten Republik rechts ;7000 VSY – circa 6950 VSY *Dathka Graush ist König der Sith. ;Circa 6900 VSY *Hakagram Graush, Sohn von Dathka Graush ist König der Sith. ;6900 VSY – 6895 VSYTales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 3: The Fabric of an Empire *Ajunta Pall ;Vor 5100 VSY *Unbekannt, letztendlich: Tulak HordThe Old Republic Encyclopedia ;Circa 5100 VSY – 5000 VSYTales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 2: Funeral for a Dark Lord *Unbekannt, letztendlich: Marka Ragnos ;5000 VSYTales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 1: Desperate Measures *Naga Sadow ;4400 VSYThe New Essential Chronology *Freedon Nadd ;3997 VSYTales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 6: Jedi Assault – 3996 VSY *Exar Kun ;3959 VSY – 3957 VSY *Schließlich: RevanKnights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide ;3957 VSY – 3956 VSY *Darth Malak ;3956 VSY – 3955 VSY *Darth Traya ;3955 VSY – 3951 VSY *Darth Nihilus ;3951 VSY *Unbekannter Sith-Lord ;4999 VSYRevan – vor 67 VSYDarth Plagueis (Roman) *4999 VSY wendet Vitiate das Ritual der Dunklen Seite an, um so Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen. Er ernennt sich selber zum Imperator. ;Nach 3522 VSYThe Force Unleashed (Videospiel) (Nur in PSP, PS2 und Wii Versionen; in der Spiel-Datenbank) *Darth Desolous ;Circa 2000 VSYJedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force *Darth Ruin ;Circa 1750 VSY *Schließlich: Dunkler Unterlord ;Zwischen circa 1417 VSY und 1250 VSYThe New Essential Guide to Droids *Darth Rivan ;1250 VSY – 1230 VSY *Schließlich: Belia Darzu ;Circa 1010 VSY – 1006 VSY *Skere Kaan ;1006 VSY – 1000 VSY *Schließlich: Skere Kaan **Kopecz **Qordis **Kas'im **LaTor **Seviss Vaa **Hezzoran **Orilltha **Shenayag **Kaox Krul **Bane **Githany Ära des Aufstiegs des Imperiums rechts ;1000 VSY – 980 VSY *Darth Bane und Darth Zannah ;980 VSY *Darth Zannah und Darth Cognus ;Vor 900 VSY *Darth Cognus und Darth Millennial ;Nach 900 VSY *Schließlich: Darth Cognus mit einem unbekannten Sith-Schüler ;Jahrhunderte vor 40 NSYBetrayal *Darth Vectivus ;Vor 550 VSY *Schließlich: Darth Guile ;Vor circa 552 VSY *Schließlich: Darth Gravid mit Darth Gean ;Nach ca. 552 VSY *Darth Gean mit einer unbekannten Schülerin ;Irgendwann nach Darth Gravid *Darth Ramage ;167 VSY – 67 VSY *Darth Tenebrous' Sith-Meister mit Darth Tenebrous ;67 VSY„The Tenebrous Way“ — Star Wars Insider #130 *Darth Tenebrous mit Darth Plagueis und Darth Venamis ;67 VSY – ca. 37 VSY *Darth Plagueis mit Darth Sidious ;ca. 37 VSY – 32 VSY *Darth Plagueis mit Darth Sidious und Darth Maul ;32 VSY – 19 VSY *Darth Sidious mit Darth Tyranus Ära der Rebellion rechts ;19 VSY – 4 NSY *Darth Sidious mit Darth Vader ;4 NSY – 5 VSY *Lumiya mit Flint Ära der Neuen Republik rechts ;5 NSY – 11 NSY *Lumiya mit Carnor JaxJedi Academy Training Manual ;11 NSY *Kyp Durron (selbsternannt) ;14 NSY *Marka Ragnos ;11 NSY – 14 NSY *Lumiya Ära des Neuen Jedi-Ordens rechts ;14 NSY – 40 NSY *Lumiya mit Jacen SoloTempest Vermächtnis-Ära rechts ;40 NSY – 41 NSY *Darth Caedus ;41 NSYRevelation *Darth Caedus mit Tahiri Veila als Sith-Schülerin ;Circa 25 NSYDie Klauen des DrachenVector (Legacy) – 138 NSY *Darth Krayt Quellen * * * * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 1: Desperate Measures'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 2: Funeral for a Dark Lord'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 3: The Fabric of an Empire'' *''Legacy – Die Klauen des Drachen'' *''Legacy – Vector'' *''Revan'' *''The Force Unleashed (Videospiel)'' *''Darth Plagueis (Roman)'' *''Betrayal'' *''Tempest'' *''Revelation'' * * * *„''The Tenebrous Way“ — ''Star Wars Insider #130 }} Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Legends Kategorie:Zeitrechnung